Blind
by Miyano Ran
Summary: Agasa feels that Ai is up to something… and, as Conan enters her room, Agasa’s suspicions were true as they were clear of doubt… Now, can Conan stop her! …from harming her eyes? Story inspired by HopeGrace1290
1. Suspicions

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.

A/N: Wow. I don't know what happened to me but I think the sickness of writer's block has finally gotten to my system! These past few days, I've had more than 5 fic ideas already, and very eager to write them… But, once I sat down in front of my PC and started to open a new file and type… I'd end up reading other fics or reading another DC manga chapter instead… It's like I've lost my interest. Well, now, I'm trying to recuperate from that -not writing stories anymore- illness and the only medicine is TO WRITE MORE of course!

**Summary:** Agasa feels that Haibara is up to something no good… and, as Conan enters her room, Agasa's suspicions were true as they were clear of doubt… Now, can Conan stop her?! …from harming her eyes?! And the idea of Conan in Ai's room was inspired by "Discovery" of HopeGrace1290

Genre: Friendship

Please REVIEW everyone!

**STORY: Blind**

**Chapter 1: Suspicions**

This all starts in Agasa- hakase's house.

"Shinichi, can you please get my comb? It's upstairs, um… I forgot to bring it down…"

Agasa requested to Conan while smiling at him sheepishly.

Conan sighed and gave him a look.

"Is that why you called me all the way from Mouri's?" Conan asked, disappointed, his eyes were now moon shaped. "…to get your comb to fix your messy gray hair? Huh, I don't believe this…"

Conan slouch his shoulders as he climbed up the stairs, going for hakase's room.

Before Conan climbed his last steps upwards, Agasa called out to him, now in a serious voice.

"Jitsuwa (the truth is)… the reason why I called you over, is because of Ai-kun…"

Conan flinched upon hearing this and turned around to face him.

"What about her?" He asked in a stern voice, controlling his sound of worry.

Agasa sighed, scratching his bald spot.

"You see, I'm getting worried about Ai-kun these past few days. She's been acting strange. I feel that she's up to something…"

Conan arched a brow in curiosity. "Uh… like how is she acting odd?"

Agasa told him. "I just called you now because she just left for the grocery… but she'll be back in about ten minute's tops… Can you go and at least try to talk to her… casually, and you might be able to dig up something… I'm really shimpai (worried)…"

"Why?" Conan asked again, getting slightly irritated having to stand long on the high steps of hakase's staircase.

"You see, every night, right before bedtime, she locks herself in her room and when I try to…… okay, this wasn't spying, and I was WORRIED… Well, I pressed my ears on her door, hoping that I could hear something… on what she's doing. But, I heard sniffs, Shinichi. Yes, I'm not sure but I think that she was crying… again…"

Conan's face fell. Now, his heart sank with it. "Haibara's crying again? Taku… I thought I already talked to her once in a while to ease her troubles and her paranoia… Poor girl…"

"And, not only that, she always sleeps late at night I presume, since, every morning; I can see that she has thick eye bags and it looks like she lacked sleep…"

Conan's eyes widened. "I notice that with her, too! I often ask her in school on why is she so tired and drained all the time, she says that she's staying in the lab, making the antidote… you mean, she lied?" Conan asked sadly. "Why would she lie to me?"

Agasa told him again. "I'm really sure that she was always in her room this past week, it would always be locked and I'd hear her crying, Shinichi! And, there is another odd thing about her… she puts more onions as usual in her cooking… and she seems to be going to the grocery a lot… and for a long period of time, but only bringing home miniscule amount of food items… I don't dare ask her why she took so long to buy such few stuffs, Ai-kun usually shops slow, but not THAT slow… she might think that I don't appreciate her helping me in the household chores and duties so I don't even want to ask her what's going on… you know her…"

"That's really suspicious…" Conan nodded in agreement.

"Plus, I'd see her sometimes… although she's hiding it, I can see through her pockets that she has tiny medicine bottles with her, too…" Agasa said anxiously. "And I've heard her say the phrase _Eyes Too Tired To See The World _very often, too… What's going on, Shinichi? You're the tantei… you go figure that out… what could be wrong with her…?"

Conan's jaw gritted. "I've got to solve this… I've a bad feeling…"

Agasa began to smile again. "Oh yeah… and while you're at it… please get my comb now… I _really _need to comb my hair now…"

Conan laughed sarcastically. "I'm getting it… I'm getting…" He pulled himself up by pushing against the rail and he finally walked up to the second floor.

"Eto…(now lets' see)… hakase no tobira…heya… wa doko…(where is professor's door… room…)?"

Conan murmured to himself.

He scanned from left to right as he walked across the hall.

"Ah… koko…(here)…" He saw a door and pushed it open.

He entered the room, hoping to see hakase's comb to tame his wild bushy hair. Instead of seeing that, he saw a small mahogany desk… and went near it.

His eyes widened as his mouth gapped wide open in realization upon seeing… now reading a small torn piece of memo pad on the desk.

This WASN'T hakase's room.

This was Miyano Shiho's room. Ai-kun's room, as what hakase would call it. And Haibara's heya (room) in Conan's point of view.

The point is… Conan was actually stepping _inside her_ room.

Yeah, she'd kill him if she knew.

Now, Conan was going to be a good little boy and leave right away to preserve her privacy. But, Haibara, who was not there, had no luck whatsoever on that smug detective. Yes, of course, he was a detective after all, and he had to solve Haibara's mystery given by hakase and so he couldn't help but staying inside the room, remaining there… peering on her stuff. He knew it was intruding privacy, but he was doing it for the greater good.

_Really._

He laughed inside, Conan very well knew that this wasn't right… he was just going to read her memo pad, not being able to resist curiosity, and leave afterwards with no trace. Well, he'd try.

Man, if Haibara had that fingerprint identification scanner like what those people in the show CSI have or like what the autopsy team or the FBI usually have, he'd be dead duck since his fingerprints are everywhere on her desk. And he wouldn't even consider in wiping in by rubbing his fingers on the desk since that will leave some of his sweat, some of his dead epidermis skin, DNA, there and that would be worst.

Yeah, but he'd guess that Ai didn't have any of those crime tools used by forensics… even if she wants to be one… She's just 8 for crying out loud… well, an 18 year old in an 8 year old body to be correct, but still…

If Miyano Shiho was a sweet and kind hearted 18 year old cutie whose only concern is her make up and her flirting skills, then, he wouldn't mind and wouldn't give worrying a time of day. But, no, he was dealing with an 18 year old paranoid, a girl with an IQ of 180, and a girl who can outsmart him at many times. And what's worst, she's just as sharp and keen as her former colleague, Gin. And, she is _paranoid _so if her things were moved by 1 cm, she'd know, and she'd scan her whole room if needed be just to find the intruder or interrogate everyone.

Even Agasa hakase, her foster father, was _forbidden _to enter her room unless with permission. She loves privacy too much. If hakase was not allowed, well, then all the more this Kudo detective geek…

Conan shuddered at the thought as he thought of the possibilities of her punishments to him.

He grabbed hold of the torn piece of memo pad and started to understand what he read.

It was a to-do list.

This was for today.

A/N: everything in bold letters is Conan's thoughts.

Conan smiled.

**Wonder what Haibara has in stored for today. It's a Saturday…**

**It's written curtly, just like Haibara's style. Simple and short.**

_Wake up in the morning at 9:00am._

Conan smiled warmly at this.

**She's so exact, even the precise time that she will wake up; she'd even consider writing this here. She's got self discipline,** Conan thought, when he remembered that when he was in high school, before turning into Conan, he was always late for school because he would wake up very late, he doesn't even have an alarm clock with him. He looked around her room. **Wow, Haibara had 3 alarm clocks. No wonder she can wake up even when she's sleepy! **

_Eat toast bread and coffee after._

**That's a nice breakfast,** Conan thought.

_Take a warm shower._

**Ah… a warm shower's ALWAYS good. **Then, Conan blushed, imaging Ai take a bath.

_Go visit my doctor._

**Oh… okay… read on…**

**Pause! Wait a minute!**

**GO BACK! GO BACK!**

**EEEHHHH…… Doctor? Haibara's seeing a doctor???** Conan wondered in disbelief and shock. **Since when did Haibara go to a check up? Is she sick and she's not telling us… but she looks fine to me… Doctor… she couldn't have been referring to hakase, because she said MY doctor, and she wouldn't claim hakase her own possession.**

**Oh… well… doctor? That was odd. Now… read more…**

_Buy onions…_

**What the hell is it with her and onions?** Conan thought slowly upon remembering hakase telling him that she uses excessive onions now.

_Once home, take another shower…_

_Eyes Too Tired To See The World…_

**Wait… here it is again… the phrase that hakase was talking about. This IS odd. I have a bad feeling… What the hell is with that phrase anyways!**

_Cut onions and cry._

**Now, why would she write this? As if crying is important… she wouldn't write this here in her to-do list. What does she mean by this? She will cut onions so that she CAN cry? But why does she like to cry on purpose anyway…? Wakaranai…(I don't understand)**

**This is just too weird… What is with her and onions anyway?!**

**Oh well, what else is written below here… ah…there it is…**

Conan's eyes scanned the sheet of memo pad downwards.

_Drop Olopatadine HCL Patanol on eyes._

Conan's eyes widened as his heart made a 'thump'. There was an uncomfortable feeling inside his stomach. He felt something was REALLY wrong.

**Olopatadine HCL Patanol? What the heck is that?! Is that even a medical term?! She's a scientist after all… the hell, what is that?! Uh…wait! HCL… isn't that hydrochloric acid… uh-huh, right, that's … sore wa (that's)… MURIATIC ACID!!! **Conan's eyes vibrated in horror as his pupils grew dangerously wide. **WHY would Haibara apply acid in her eyes?!! Is she CRAZY?! That will BURN her eyes!!!! **Conan swallowed hard, remembering the phrase 'Eyes Too Tired To See The World' and bit his lip, eyes shining with sadness.

**Haibara's… she's…she's trying to make herself blind… **Conan thought miserably while his heart sank. **Poor…poor girl… She's tired of seeing this cruel world, and now…instead of suicide… she wants to be blind?! Ah… so that was what hakase was talking about! The medicine bottle he's been seeing…that was it! This is TERIBLE… I have to stop her… I won't let her do this to herself…**

Conan thought bitterly.

**Now… onto the next line…**

Conan's eyes scrolled downwards yet again.

_Wait for the effect and go to bed._

**Wait for the 'effect', huh? ... The effect of becoming blind… Haibara's gone mad!**

**Anyway, I've got to stop her… I can't let this happen, never! I promised to protect her… and I also promise to lead her to the right path! Haibara… why…why are you letting yourself suffer like this?**

Then, Conan heard footsteps… footsteps entering within the vicinity of hakase's dwelling place. His stomach churned while a drop of sweat made its way down his pale cheek as he heard the voice of the aloof girl… but in truth woman, whom he feared might kick his butt and leave him dead on the spot for good if she found out about him, the uninvited guest in her room.

"Hakase, I'm home!"

Haibara Ai, the girl who owned the to-do list that Edogawa Conan had been reading and lived in the room which he had been spying on just about now, greeted the professor in monotone.

"Welcome home, Ai-kun!"

Professor Agasa tried to hide the worry and nervousness in his tone-- because Conan was up there and if she caught him inside her room, Agasa hakase might as well be thrown out in the local fish market since it's obvious that he's in cahoots with Conan's intrusion of her privacy, Haibara was so keen that she was even more scary and dangerous. She might as well disown Agasa hakase as her surrogate father/guardian, if it were possible. Luckily, he found himself fairly good in lying, too.

He thought so… but, was he really?

Hakase gave a phony little laugh while scratching his head--- in nervousness actually.

Amidst Agasa's knowledge, Haibara found him slightly suspicious and guilty of something. She was sharp that way, as if she could read people's minds and see through their disguises and pretenses. That was how well trained she was under the syndicate since she was little.

Haibara gave a sharp look at him before going inside the bathroom for a steamy shower.

_There's something hakase's not telling me… _Haibara thought.

Inside the bathroom, Haibara frowned while she slowly took off her clothes. Then, she smiled.

_I've got new shampoo!_

Haibara exclaimed in her head with bright eyes when she opened her new bottle of shampoo and conditioner that she had just bought from the grocery today. She removed her undershirt and stepped inside the steamy bath tub while squeezing out fragrant shampoo and applying it on her hair.

Conan carefully placed the memo pad back on its precise positioning on her desk. Conan waited for the right moment… Conan waited for the sound of the shower, hence, the sound of moving water. Then, when he heard a "whoosh…shush…splash…whoosh…" sound coming from the shower room, he slowly and carefully walked step by step down the stairs, not trying to create a single audible creak from the wooden steps of the stairs.

He hoped that the shower of hers was loud enough to cover the little squeaking noise that the wooden floor made whenever he would take a step downwards. Every step was like an important second of his life; for, he knew not if he could even reach the exit door of this house alive.

Man, if Haibara sprung out from the shower room naked; which was very unlikely, seeing that she was quite the conservative, had morals …although sarcastic, kind of girl, catching him on the act having sneaked in her secretive bedroom, but still, if that happened otherwise, he didn't know what to do… He'd probably be up in the skies by then by the time Haibara gets her hands on him. He thought while swallowing loud enough for the ants on the ground to hear. Sweat slid across his face and it tickled him, too.

He sighed in relief as soon as he was able to reach the last step of the stairs.

"Hakase…" Conan whispered ever so softly, his eyes still guarding the door of the bathroom where Haibara was in. What? He needed to keep an eye on that door… or… or…she's jump out of the tub and karate chop him… He gulped audibly again. You could most likely say that little Conan-kun was slightly, no, a lot guilty of his actions of intrusion. But, after he read her to-do list, he indeed confirmed now that it was for the greater good. It was for Haibara's eye sight.

Agasa looked at him with worry as Conan's steps were inaudible as he reached his hand for the doorknob.

"I'll be right back later evening… I'll talk to her… everything will be fine…" Conan said with a smile that was assuring. "I promise."

And with that, he opened the door gently, and with that came a soft 'click' sound from the closed door.

_Take care of her for me…Shinichi-kun… _Agasa thought, he was filled with trust with the young ace detective.

Haibara abruptly stopped humming soft tunes while gently shampooing her silky brown red hair when her sharp ears heard a faint sound of a closing door outside. -Yes, again…the organization has trained her senses too well.

Her eyes narrowed and her eyelashes flickered once again as her mind was confirmed with her suspicions.

_Something's up… _Haibara thought sharply. _They know what I'm up to… Shimeta… (oh no)They're on to me!_

**This was supposed to be a one-shot, but, became a multi-chapter instead, haha.**


	2. Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.

And thanks to **HopeGrace1290, Luckystar4869, JigokuAi, FragMenteDmind **and others for reviewing the first chapter. And special thanks to **JigokuAi **for putting this in favorites and alerts.

And, I am really sorry to **FragMenteDmind**, about my offending Review Reply to you. I really didn't mean to be rude. I'm VERY sorry, I hope I'm forgiven. **Sorry also to gemininus, ****xxBakaAkki****, ****Claude le noctambule**** for my mixed Japanese-English… I have to admit that I put a little bit too much of the Japanese there, I promise I will lessen it. I will only stick to the basics like 'Hai' or '-chan, -san" and "Otousan, Okaasan' and 'Arigatou'. I apologized if you were disturbed by this kind of writing style, but still, I thank you for telling the truth and giving criticism for this. **

_**Chapter 2: The Truth**_

Ai stepped out of the shower room with her bare feet while gently drying her dripping wet hair with a blue towel. She was wearing a cute violet pajama set that hakase bought for her. She found her house slippers and wore them while her hands pushed against the wall to gain balance.

After that relaxing shower, she grinned.

_Eyes Too Tired To See the World_

It's time, she thought.

- - - - - - -

"Shinichi-kun…" Agasa whispered softly to Conan through the telephone. "Pssstt."

"What?" Conan said while eating a piece of toasted bread and butter, his legs raised on the couch which was opposite from the wooden chair where he sat comfortably. "Why are you whispering?"

"Ai-kun… she went back to her room…" Agasa whispered again, then, Conan became alert.

"It's 8pm hakase…" Conan told him. "Did she eat dinner already?"

Agasa said. "Well, she just ate a little vegetable salad then said "can I be excused" then she ran up to her room and then when I asked her what she was doing, she said that it was nothing interesting, then, she slammed the door shut."

"Okay!" Conan said. "I'll be right there! I'll just climb up her window or something…"

"Well…uh, there's a tall tree beside her room, you could climb up there and enter inconspicuously." Agasa suggested.

"Yokai! (roger) That's a wonderful idea!" Conan grinned while standing up from the wooden armchair. "I'll be right there!"

"Mm." Agasa nodded. "Thank you, Shinichi-kun."

Then, they both hang up.

Conan abruptly stopped eating his toast and said 'good-bye!' to Ran-neechan (with an excuse, of course) before scurrying out of the Mouri Detective Agency towards Agasa hakase's house.

- - - - - -

"_I'm sick of this world…" She sobbed. "I want to die…"_

"_No honey…! Please… I love you!" The man embraced her. "I'll die without you!"_

"_Oh…sweetheart…!" The girl gasped._

"_Oh… darling…" The man whispered._

With all the lights closed, Ai sat down on the edge of her bed and cried softly. A box of unused tissue was on her left side while a trash can filled with wet tissue paper was on her right side. Her legs were crossed and she was wearing her comfortable pajamas. Her eyes were watery and she sniffed and sniffed while blowing her nose on the tissue.

"This is so beautiful…" Ai murmured.

_BANG!_

"_Ah…" The girl gasped, clutching onto the shirt of the man._

"_Honey, NOOO!!!" The man yelled, embracing her and carrying her to the hospital._

"Oh wow… their love is so sweet…" She whispered while sniffing. Her eyes were red now.

"_Doc! Doc! Is she gonna survive??!" The man asked frantically while crying._

Ai's eyes turned to half moon shapes and she sighed.

"Oh please… of course, she'll live… she was just shot in the stomach… it's not like she was shot in the lungs or chest… and they brought her to the hospital right after her shot… of course, nut head, she'll survive…"

Ai smiled softly while wiping her tears. "It is so romantic…" Ai whispered while daydreaming, cupping her chin with her palms.

- - - - - - -

Conan slowly opened the window and quietly entered her domain with the help of the tall tree right beside hakase's house. It was good that he could fit in that window with a child's body. Haibara seemed to be cutting onions again… Conan thought when he heard the 'thud'…'thud'… sounds of the knife cutting through the onions and then hitting the chopping board. And she was crying again… Conan knew for he heard soft sniffs from her. She seemed to be too preoccupied with something. The television was on, but he didn't seem to care and just simply ignored it. He was already tiptoeing few steps nearer to her but she didn't seem to notice because the TV was rather loud… and it seemed to be a drama/romance film, too.

He slid under her bed and hid there for a moment and observed her actions.

After a long time of cutting onions and crying at the same time, she finally finished the onion cutting and took the medicine bottle which lay on her desk. The TV was still on at this point. When she was about to squeeze a drop of the Olopatadine HCL Patanol on her left eye, Conan quickly got out of her bed in a panic and with a low angry voice, said.

"Don't, Haibara-san."

Ai flinched in surprise, then, put down the dropper on the desk. She turned around with angry eyes. She asked with a tone even lower than his while clenching her fists. It was scary since it was a girl who was talking in that deep angry voice.

"What are you doing here, Kudo?"

She looked him in the eyes angrily.

"How did you get in here?" She asked, pronouncing each word loudly.

Conan smirked and said. "It's a good thing I discovered what you were up to."

Haibara Ai crossed her arms across her chest and asked.

"So, if you're done, get OUT!" She ordered angrily. "And don't tell anyone about what you saw… or else…" She glared. "Why?! I have humane feelings, too!" Haibara screamed. "I don't know how long you've been here… But since this afternoon I could sense you know my little secret… you and hakase… but if you dare tease me about it I'm going to pound you…"

Conan interrupted her and asked innocently. "But… wasn't your plan to become blind?"

Haibara gasped at this, taken aback. Her eyes opened in shock as she scratched her head.

"Why would I want to make myself blind?" She asked. "What gave you that idea?"

Conan explained. "Well, it's because you're dropping that medicine thinggie… with those hard medical terms… and I saw HCL and I know that's hydrochloric acid or muriatic acid… and so… you would want to burn your eyes…"

Haibara blinked for a second then started laughing hard.

Conan blinked again. "So… uh… you're NOT making yourself blind?"

"No…" Haibara said in the middle of her soft laughs. "Of course not, baka! That idea never even crossed my mind! Probably I've thought of suicide sometime in my life but being blind…? No, of course not! What kind of idiot would do that? I'm quite enjoying my life now, actually…"

"But… how do you explain why you put so many onions in hakase's food and you always cut them? And how do you explain why you always lock yourself inside your room every night? What about the doctor that you were seeing? And why do you always say the phrase 'Eyes Too Tired o See the World', huh? It means you're tired of living, right? How do you explain that thing you're dropping in your eyes right now? And what does your notepad mean by 'wait for effect'? You're gonna wait for the effect that you are going to get blind, aren't you?! My reasoning must be correct… I mean… you've been doing a lot of weird stuff lately…"

Conan shifted his foot from left to right, embarrassed.

Haibara started to laugh a bit. "Hakase told you, didn't he?"

"Yeah!" Conan said. "And he was really worried… and I got worried, too… and…"

"You've got it all wrong…" Haibara said while laughing. "That's not it… Fine, I'll tell you, the truth is… My eyes have been itchy these past few days…"

"Itchy?" Conan asked.

"Yeah… you remember we went to that beach last week with the kids and hakase?"

Conan just nodded.

"Well, at that time, some of the sand got inside my eyes and they got really itchy… I tried washing my eyes with water but it was still reddish and it was irritating. So, I thought I had to do something."

"Which is?" Conan asked.

"I had to see a doctor, an ophthalmologist." She explained.

"Ah… ok! So that's what you were pertaining to! And that is also why you take such a long time grocery shopping, right? Because you were going to that doctor in secret without informing hakase about your itchy eyes as to not make him worry, right?" Conan smiled.

"Exactly." Haibara said, nodding.

"But what about the onions?"

"Ah… my doctor told me that I should shed some tears to release the dirt in my eyes… kinda like cleansing… for the treatment… so that's why… hakase has lots of onions in his food because I had too many excess onions… I had to cut lots of onions on purpose so that it will sting my eyes and make me cry, making my eyes… uh… how do I say this… purified… ah no… I mean… cleaner from the dust last Sunday…"

"Oh…" Conan said, nodding. "So that thing you're dropping…?"

"Yes, it's my medicine the doctor gave me." Haibara said.

"But I thought Hydrochloric acid will…"

Haibara laughed. "It just contains really minimal amounts… this drug is really for patients who have itchy eyes… it won't do any harm."

"Oh… ok… but that still doesn't explain everything now, does it?"

"Ok… the reason why I locked myself up every night was because I was watching my favorite show… and I didn't want to be disturbed." She reasoned.

"Oh… but, why did hakase see you cry and have red eyes every morning?"

"Well… the movie was touching… and you know I'm just human." Haibara said. "That's exactly why I locked my room and didn't tell anyone about the romance film I am watching daily because you might find out that I cry and you'll ridicule me and my pride will be lowered down… Well, now you know, Kudo-kun."

"R—Romance?!" Conan screeched. "So the one you were watching…"

"Yeah, I was watching that episode a while ago… it was so beautiful... it was about two lovers who--"

Holding his hand up, Conan said. "Never mind. Now that I know, I don't need to know the story of the film you're watching… Jeez you're just like Ran… I didn't think it was possible for you to like such a sappy film."

"It is not sappy! It is tragic, beautiful and sentimental… I love it." Haibara protested. "And, I'm a girl… I'm just human… Of course I didn't show you my real self…"

"Ok… but why do you always say the phrase 'Eyes Too Tired to See the World'?" Conan asked.

"I told you… I'm addicted to that show." She explained again.

"And so…?" Conan asked, not understanding the obvious connection.

Haibara's eyes drooped as she told him. "You're really dense, Kudo…" She sighed when he looked at her with questioning eyes. "The title of that Romance Film is 'Eyes Too Tired to See the World'. It's about a girl, who has given up on life because of her eyesight, but then a man loved her and she got back all hope when she also fell in love with him. But sadly, the girl's enemy fired a gun at her and--"

"Oh…" Conan smiled cheekily. "How stupid of me… my reasoning was completely wrong from the start… So… you were referring to the film… and that was the reason why you always cried… and what you meant by 'wait for effect' was waiting for the effect of the medicine to reduce the itchiness… right?"

"That's 100% correct, Kudo." Haibara said. "Now, if you don't mind, how did you get in?"

"Through that window… up that tree…" Conan grinned.

"My, my, I guess I have to lock that next time…" Haibara said, shaking her head.

"Anyway, I'm sorry…" Conan apologized. "… for barging in."

A smile formed on Haibara's lips. "Still, I have to thank you. Thanks to you and hakase… for the concern…"

"Well, you're important to us, Haibara." Conan reminded her, patting her shoulder. "To all of us…"

"Now, if you don't mind… if you have nothing else to say, please leave the room NOW…" Haibara ordered.

Conan flinched and nodded slowly, headed for the window.

"Oh, and, I'd prefer if you went out through that door." Haibara said while pointing towards her bed room door. "I wouldn't want any detective getting an accident by falling off a tree. It's much safer to climb down a tree than just to go down the stairs." She said sarcastically.

Conan smiled again while scratching his head. "Oh alright." Opening the door, he looked back and said. "Have a good sleep, Haibara-san."

Haibara smiled back a little. "You too, Kudo-kun"

Conan eventually closed the door and went downstairs, telling hakase all about the mysterious actions of Haibara Ai.

Ai walked towards her window and opened it. She saw the full moon outside and seeing that breathtaking beauty of nature, she whispered with a rare smile on her face.

"Thank you, Kudo, have a good sleep."

**(END)**

Started this chapter 2: 10:45 am Sunday January 4, 2009

Unfortunately, I forgot when I wrote this whole story… It was sometime either duringSeptember, October or November…yeah, somewhere in the near end of 2008! Thanks for reading! Anyway, this thing was ended:

6:57 pm of Monday March 23, 2009

PS: If you are wondering, I learned _Olopatadine HCL Patanol _from my mom who is a doctor.


End file.
